This is Crazy, Right ?
by SKpumpkins
Summary: bagaimana bila sungmin yang notabenenya namja ceroboh. harus menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja, karena terlibat skandal dengan kyuhyun super junior.


This Is Crazy, Right ?

Namja itu mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang memakinya karena telah menimbulkan kegaduhan di pagi hari. Sesekali dia akan mengumpat pelan, saat lampu merah menghentikan kegiatannya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, memikirkan nasibnya kedepan, apabila dia dipecat. Sialnya, pagi ini berkali-kali dia harus terjebak di tengah lampu merah. _Hah, kenapa harus dari hitungan ke 150._ Sungmin membatin. Matanya menangkap orang-orang yang memandangnya geli, dan sesekali berbisik. Sungmin mengernyit heran, apakah dia hari ini terlihat aneh ? namun segera ditepisnya pikiran aneh itu.

Sungmin pun mulai menghitung mundur angka pada lampu merah yang benar-benar menyebalkan. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 dan asap putih mengepul diudara saat sungmin melajukan motor bututnya dengan kecepatan ekstra tinggi. Tentu aja van hitam yang tepat berada dibelakang motor butut sungmin, langsung oleng seketika saat diterpa oleh kepulan asap putih yang mengganggu penglihatan sang pengendara. "hyung, awass ."

BRAKKKK

Dan kecelakaan beruntunpun terjadi.

* * *

><p>"jadi, nama anda lee sungmin."<p>

"ya." Sungmin menjawab ogah-ogahan, tampak sesekali dia menggaruk kepalanya karena gelisah.

"anda tahu, kalau anda telah melanggar banyak peraturan lalu lintas tadi pagi."

"iya, saya tahu. Tapi kan saya sedang terburu-buru, jadi wajar kalau.."

"saya tidak mau tahu."

Sungmin menghela nafas tertahan, rasanya ingin sekali mencabut kumis polisi tua itu. namun diurungkannya niat itu karena beberapa pemuda masuk keruangan itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan. 2 orang diantaranya berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan tongkat yang diapit di lengan mereka, 2 orang lagi memakai gipse di lengan mereka, sementara satunya lagi datang dalam keadaan wajah yang dibalut perban. "jadi dia yang menyebabkan kekacauan hari ini." salah satu pemuda dengan wajah yang dibalut perban penuh menunjuk-nunjuk kearah sungmin. Polisi tua itu mengangguk, "hey, seharusnya pagi ini kami sudah bekerja sesuai jadwal masing-masing. Gara-gara kau semuanya menjadi kacau."

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang justru membuat kepulan asap muncul di kepala mereka. Dia ingin menyampaikan permintaan maaf, hingga matanya menoleh ke sebuah acara yang ditampilkan di sebuah televisi diruangan itu. berita tentang kecelakaan karena kelalaiannya tadi pagi, menjadi headline utama. Bukan karena efeknya, tapi karena salah satu korbannya adalah personil super junior.

* * *

><p>Sungmin merutuki nasibnya hari ini, dia baru menyadari bahwa dia masih memakai piyama dan sandal yang bentuknya berbeda. Pantas saja, orang-orang sejak tadi membicarakannya secara berbisik. Dan satu hal lagi, dia harus mengganti rugi atas kejadian tadi pagi, sementara dia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya. "ah sialan." Kakinya menendang kaleng yang ada didekatnya.<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa personil super junior berjalan tertatih-tatih dan masuk kedalam dorm mereka. Leeteuk yang sedang menunggu sedari tadi, langsung menghampiri mereka satu persatu. Awalnya sang leader itu tampak khawatir. Namun, tiba-tiba dia tertawa lepas melihat wajah eunhyuk yang penuh dengan perban. Juga shindong dan donghae yang memakai tongkat dengan wajah penuh lebam. "hyung, sampai kapan kau akan menertawai kami." Ryeowook menatap leeteuk jengkel, sebisa mnugkin leeteuk menahan tertawanya "aku pikir kondisi kalian sangat parah." Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya, saat melihat tatapan membunuh dari yesung.<p>

"bagaimana kronologisnya ?"

* * *

><p>Beberapa paparazzi tampak mengintai dibalik sebuah café. Kali ini yang menjadi sasaran mereka adalah cho kyuhyun, yang sekarang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang belum diketahui identitasnya, karena yeoja itu duduk membelakangi mereka.<p>

Awalnya perbincangan antara kyu dan yeoja itu terlihat biasa saja, namun tiba-tiba terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara mereka, "kumohon, jangan seperti ini." yeoja itu menahan tangan kyu, saat kyu akan beranjak pergi.

kyuhyun menepis tangan yeoja itu secara kasar "aku sudah bilang, kalau aku bosan, dan aku tidak tertarik lagi padamu." kyuhyun tersenyum dingin, dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café.

"bukankah itu Victoria." Beberapa orang yang ada disana tampak berbisik-bisik, dan beberapa paparazzi mulai membongkar penyamaran mereka untuk menyorot kejadian unik itu.

victoria terus menahan langkah kyu, "aku sudah bilang, jangan ganggu aku lagi." kyu mulai risih dengan sifat Victoria yang kekanak-kanakan, "kenapa ? siapa yeoja itu ?" Victoria benar-benar menghentikan langkah kyu.

Kyu menoleh kesekelilingnya, tidak adakah yeoja cantik disekitar sini. Namun, matanya mendapati sesosok namja cantik yang berjalan hampir melewati kyu dan Victoria. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, tangan kyu otomatis menangkap tangan namja itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Sungmin yang kaget dengan kejadian itu, berusaha melepaskan pelukan kyuhyun. "hey, siapa kau lepaskan a…" lumatan bibir kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya.

Tbc

maaf ya, kalau ceritanya kurang berkenan

tolong di comment ya  
>gomawo<p> 


End file.
